Substantially, the article is intended for use in the field of underwater respiration apparatus as well as in other sportive, professional or industrial applications having similar service requirements. Presently, for these applications, several types of dispensers are known, all based substantially on a lever-and-pivot system that due to inertia requires a certain inspiration effort that renders respiration uncomfortable. To overcome this difficulty, several researches and improvements have been carried out, and recently dispensing devices with reduced-inertia balanced valve have been produced, all based on complicated and costly systems comprising members requiring extreme-precision finishing, with micrometric-size air passages liable to obstructions, several springs, small pistons and many other components to be mounted in composite members that in turn must be assembled by means of mechanical systems of several types. These balanced dispensing devices, while granting acceptable results, are not reliable in operation. In facts, there operation -- and more specifically the balancing action to sensitize the dispensing valve -- is based upon the use of micrometric-size passages, some of which -- namely those running through the thin diaphragm dispensing valve -- in order to restrain the flow of feed compressed air, contain a nylon braid or a sliver or the like, which initially is efficient but after some time tends to clog like a filter, to such an extent as to block the operation of the dispensing device.